totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:.Milkyway.Galaxy./Ask EvaBridgetteGwenRocks!
Ok, so, I saw TDISF did this so, since I created the wiki, I figured you might want to know a bit about me. **Please Note: Please do not ask questions like where do I live, what's my name, how old am I, ect. Q: I have ONE very important question; Are you signing up any characters for Season 3? EBGR: I am signing up 5 charatcers, Georgia (S3), Piper ,Sasha (S3), Quinn & Jade. Q: Anyway...who's your favorite character here? ''' EBGR: I have many but from Season 1: Elektra & Evie. Season 2: Samara & Sha-Shaina. '''Q: Why? EBGR: I liked Elektra because I think she could have developed a very interesting personality, if she didn't get eliminated early(I might bring her back for S3 idk). Evie, becuase she is interesting, one moment she is nice, the next she can go psycho, I also like her stereotye-A skater girl. Samara, is sorta like Heather in a way, I would like to see more of her. Shaina, becuase she is a delinquient! I <3 deliniquients! Q: Favorite Season 1 and Season 2 couple? ' EBGR: Season 1: Laura-Kate & Danny. Season 2: Emily & Maxwell. '''Q: Who is your LEAST favorite character? ' EBGR: Lillianne. '''Q: Why? EBGR: I really don't like characters uslually labelled: 'The Hot Girl'. Becuase usually, they are self obssessive and they only care about their, looks & guys. Q: What's your favorite song? ' EBGR: I like 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls. I also like Lady Gaga, Short Stack & Adam Lambert's music. '''Q: Favorite moment? ' EBGR: When Alexis arrived she I like Alexis. '''Q: Least favorite moment? And is Season 2 when Shaina beat up Destiny! That was AWESOME! EBGR: When Elektra got eliminated. I really liked Elektra. =( Q: What one of your characters is most like you? EBGR: Candice. I love sports,so does she. She hates losing, so do I. She's a tomboy, so am I. She also hates girly-girls, annoying ones, so do I. Q: What's your fave movie? EBGR: I like the Twilight Series (im not obessive though, I also like Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Q: Fave T.V Show? EBGR: Do I really have to answer!? Total Drama! Of course! My fave series is Total Drama World Tour. Questions from you! Sunslicer2: How did you come up with this wiki, and can I be in Season 3? EBGR: I just thought of making a wiki, where people could create their own characters and have fun, so I decided to do it and see how it went. And sure! You can be in Season 3! It would be awesome for you to be in it! Just ask me if you want to join . Sunslicer2: How do the challenges work? EBGR: The challenges are based on themes or random things. Each week each team gets assigned differnt things to dress up as. The team who wins is based on how may people competed from that team. Sunslicer2: Are all of the challenges on seperate pages, or is everything like TDI Camps wikia? EBGR: It isn't like TDI Camps wikia at all. I am the only one who is allowed to upload the challenges. And yes,all of the challenges are on seperate pages. It is basically like a Season of Total Drama.﻿ Category:Blog posts